With increasing of the depth of drilled wells and development of new processes for drilling wells, processing of high density muds, high viscosity muds and oil-based muds is inevitable, thereby leading conventional multi-stage solid phase control systems more and more difficult to adapt to the current situation. Thus, there has been an urgent need to develop a new mud solid phase control system, which principally consisting of a translational elliptical multilayer ultra-wide screen shaker, a solid-liquid separator and a large capacity centrifugal machine, to replace the existing multi-stage solid phase control systems. The existing conventional multi-stage mud solid phase control systems principally comprise a plurality of common shakers, a de-sander, a de-silter, a sand pump, a degasser, a centrifugal machine, etc, and equipment purchase cost, electric power consumption, area of land required, maintenance cost and system administration workload involved are all high. In addition, they fail when processing the high density muds, the high viscosity muds or the oil-based muds. Further, the performance of the de-sander and the de-silter is unstable. Once the upstream shaker fails to work effectively, the following machines such as the de-sander, the de-silter, the sand pump and the centrifugal machine cannot operate properly.